Marine multibeam sound navigation and ranging (sonar) devices typically include one or more transmit devices to generate a sound beam into a body of water and one or more receive devices to detect the reflections of the sound beam. As a result of wave interference and through the use of beamforming techniques, the device may form a sonar beam whose direction in the body of water can be controlled.